2 pasos hacia el paraíso
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Los vientos del corazón de Temari, una diosa elemental, se mueven imprudentes hacia Nara Shikamaru. Es una conexión irresistible que desbalanceará todo el paraíso, porque su destino es ser devorada por las llamas del dios del fuego. Si existe una posibilidad de consumir ese amor, ésta será la más alta traición.


.

A 2 pasos del paraíso.

.

.

Cuando todo comenzó a fluir solo había 4 dioses elementales. La diosa del viento, el dios del agua, la diosa de la tierra y el dios del fuego. Su vida no era pacífica, era aburrida y monótona, todos los días tenían que presenciar de forma lenta y paulatina como las especies humanoides se iban creando y diversificando.

A veces algún dios creaba grandes obras que ponían en peligro a algunas especies o terminaban extinguiéndolas de la faz de la tierra. Pero eran simples bromas que presa del aburrimiento hacía sucumbir a alguno de ellos.

Fue hasta que las especies humanas se desarrollaron que los dioses elementales consiguieron un poco de diversión, pese a ello ocurrió algo que no esperaban: el nacimiento de otros dioses.

Los llamados _conceptuales_ que habían aparecido en el paraíso a consecuencia de las formas humanas de relacionarse.

Un día la perfecta diosa del viento cayó víctima de uno de los dioses conceptuales y fue ahí donde _la tragedia comenzó_.

— No puedes narrar nuestro primer encuentro poniendo la palabra " _tragedia_ " en el punto final.

— Vamos si tuvieras que vivir en mis carnes lo que es tratar contigo comprenderías que tengo razón. Además yo pongo el punto final donde quiero.

La diosa del viento se mese sobre una nube, con la mirada pedida en el infinito universo fuera del paraíso, ese que Madre creó con su cabello. Desde un árbol el dios de las sombras observa a las nubes y a ella.

— Me pregunto por qué todos los dioses elementales son tan temperamentales.

— Seguro se debe a que ustedes aparecieron y perturbaron nuestra paz.

— Claro, si en el fondo tú y yo sabemos que eso era simplemente aburrido.

La diosa del viento se gira sobre su lado derecho y apoya la mano en su mentón, examina al dios debajo de ella y suspira. Desde hace tiempo solo suspira porque quisiera que lo que existe entre ellos no se tachara con la palabra tragedia, quisiera que simplemente pudiera hacer lo que deseara, pero no era el caso.

— Shikamaru… ¿De verdad la buscarás?

— Lo haré, quiero hacerlo ¿Tú también lo quieres?

Ella lo mira con los ojos más comprensivos que tiene, es un verde cálido que quiere perforar lo profundo del corazón del dios.

De pronto el cielo se oscurece y ambos saben que él ha llegado, sus pasos resuenan en la tierra y estremecen hasta los árboles, es una luz incandescente que ilumina todo donde él camina.

— Temari es momento de cumplir tus obligaciones.

Ella se desliza desde la nube, como una hoja que se mece por el viento y aterriza en medio de ambos dioses.

— A veces quisiera que olvidaras ciertas tareas Gaara.

La larga túnica color blanco que la diosa porta sobre la piel roza con cierta obviedad la cara del dueño de las sombras del mundo quien aparta la mirada, la fuerza del señor del fuego es abrumadora, tanto que hace a sus ojos encandecer.

— Ni aunque el tiempo regresara — Gaara es rojo pasión en sí mismo, serio, inmutable y preciso, sus obligaciones siempre delante de lo demás, mira con desprecio a quien sigue sentado a sus pies — Nara Shikamaru deberías estar haciendo lo que sea que un dios como tú tenga encomendado hacer.

Un chasquido de lengua se apodera del mencionado quien se levanta indiferente y camina sin acotar la sugerencia de Gaara. Siente el odio en la espada pero sigue su caminar hasta perderse en las infinidades del reino del paraíso, se siente frustrado.

Nació después, sin entender por qué la vida lo había mandado al mundo de los dioses, sin poder comprender qué era ese sentimiento que apareció en su pecho la primera vez que cruzó palabras con ella.

Lo recordaba nítido, era el recuerdo que traería el caos a las divinidades y más tarde al mundo entero.

.

.

.

Reconociendo su poder para controlar las sombras Shikamaru pasaba sus tardes con otros dioses conceptuales, practicando, errando, probando absolutamente todo lo que tenía que ver con sus dotes. Una tarde extendió sus sombras lo más lejos que pudo, a través de ellas podía sentir y conocer el paraíso y fue entonces que tocó piel.

Pero no cualquier piel, era una seda hecha piel.

Avanzó perdido en la sensación hasta que dio con ella, sus ojos verdes miraban hacia ninguna parte, su cabello rubio tostado brillaba como hilos de oro que cegaban a cualquiera, dio un pasó y el sonido sacó de sus pensamientos a la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Soy el Dios de las sombras, o eso me han dicho. ¿Y tú?

Ella lo miró consternada como si fuese un bicho raro. Suspiró y levantó un gran abanico que había dejado reposando a la sombra de un árbol, se irguió sobre él y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

— Soy Temari, la diosa del viento. Si no sabes quién soy es porque eres de los dioses recién llegados ¿Tu nombre?

— Nara Shikamaru, asumo entonces que eres de la élite de dioses elementales ¿verdad?

La rubia asintió mientras acercaba su rostro, penetrando con sus lagunas verdes las cavernas oscuras de sus ojos.

— Lo soy, estamos en pleno proceso de delegarnos las partes del mundo. Un dios conceptual como tú no tendría que estar en esta parte del paraíso.

— Bueno no es como que me interese adueñarme de una parte del planeta ¿No suena demasiado problemático?

Una sonrisa cautivadora aparece en la delicada boca de ella, pero a él aquella mueca le sabe a amargura.

— Lo es, pero es lo que toca. _"El viento alienta al fuego a quemarlo todo"_ Es una jerarquía impuesta.

Él retrocede un par de pasos, su aroma, sus colores, toda esa divinidad lo consume.

— ¿Y quién les impuso tal encomienda?

— Nosotros nos la impusimos.

Consternado Shikamaru se recuesta en el pasto, ella se sorprende por la forma en que actúa pero en vez de rechazar lo que pasa decide seguir el juego y se recuesta a su lado.

— ¿Vas a gobernar junto al dios del fuego verdad?

— Eres perspicaz y audaz, en efecto.

— ¿Quién lo decidió?

— Todo estaba decidido desde el inicio de todo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella hizo una pausa y se giró a mirarlo.

— Eres un dios muy curioso, eso puede costarte caro.

— ¿Qué tan caro es la divinidad donde lo más hermoso que he visto está frente a mí?

Temari vuelve a sonreír, esta vez él nota aquella mueca tan vivaz que la cree fidedigna.

— ¡Tenías que ser un dios conceptual! Ustedes todo lo tergiversan.

— No puedes hablar de conceptos que no comprendes ¿Sabes lo que es una sombra?

La diosa niega con la cabeza, sus ojos brillan como si encontrara divertida esa chispa de curiosidad.

— La sombra no es más que un reflejo del alma, la identidad oscura que habita en cada uno de los seres. Puede matarte, asfixiarte, puede perderse y con ella perderse el reflejo de ti misma.

— ¿Es normal entonces que en este momento sienta que me pierdo en el reflejo de tus ojos?

Porque eran dioses, porque no conocían mucho más allá de ese paraíso, porque apenas gobernarían la humanidad, por todo eso y más el amor nació por primera vez en el universo con ellos dos. Pero también dieron paso a la ira y la tempestad.

.

.

.

Shikamaru está consciente de que eso que siente por la mujer que controla el viento no llegará a ninguna parte, su musa está por irse con Gaara, su hermano y dios del fuego, para así gobernar una parte del mundo.

Él no puede intervenir, no es un dios preparado para eso. Sin embargo hay una esperanza, pequeña y casi minúscula. Una hechicera, la primera criatura creada por las manos de Madre, gestora del universo.

Y si existe la posibilidad él la buscará, porque ahora solo puede sentirse la sombra que refleja los ojos de la mujer de la que se enamoró.

.

.

.

.

Un fic que pretende ser de pocos capítulos, estoy probando con un género diferente y puedo tener muchos errores o no estar dejando las cosas en claro o yo qué sé, tantas cosas. Si les gusta, si tienen quejas o comentarios dejármelos en un review! GRACIAS.


End file.
